Chandelier
by Infinite Snow
Summary: To Maka, making a tough decision to choose between her childhood fiancé, Kid, or her weapon partner Soul is like hanging on a chandelier. [KidxMaka, KiMa][One-sided SoMa][Warning: Intense fluff, jealousy, and some cursing]
1. Part 1

_It all started on one sunny day. Kami was frustrated. She didn't know where in the world Spirit was at the moment._

"_What is the matter, mom?" Maka looked at the older version of herself with curious emerald eyes almost no one on the planet seemed to posess._

_Kami couldn't stay too angry for too long when her daughter looked at her with those eyes. Unknowingly, her lips curved up into a smile, saying, "Nothing Maka. I am going to introduce you to someone important. I am going to drop you with Shinigami-sama for the day okay?"_

"_So he isn't the important person you want me to meet, mommy?" Maka asked, tapping her chin in a cute manner._

"_No sweetie, he is important. But I have someone else for you to meet," Kami smiled and took her daughter's hand._

"_Who is this person?" Maka asked innocently._

"_You'll see," Kami smiled. __**Then I will be seeing where the hell you have been, Spirit.**_

_-x-_

_In front of the huge mansion, Kami parked her car. She stepped out and held Maka's little hand as she guided them both to the front door._

_Back then, Lord Death sometimes came to the Gallows Mansion. Kami secretly prayed underneath her breath that her best friend was at home today, though it was too much to wish for._

"_Mommy?" Maka asked._

"_Y-Yes dear?" Kami stuttered._

"_Are you all right?" Maka tilted her head to the side._

"_Of course! W-Why would you say that?" Kami laughed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maka put a finger to her chin, and thought about her well-crafted answer._

"_Well, mommy, we have been standing at the door for five minutes and you didn't ring the doorbell," Maka bluntly pointed to the shining doorbell, untouched._

_Kami mentally face-palmed. Her daughter is sharp. Mentally kicking herself in the head for almost giving Maka a clue, Kami wearily rang the doorbell._

"_Hello~!" a cheery voice came from inside the door and the door opened to view a very happy Shinigami-sama. He even smiled brighter when Maka squealed his name happily._

"_Why hello! You must be Maka-chan! And how old are you?" Shinigami-sama grinned from ear to ear._

_Maka, proud of herself, held up a whole hand._

"_Five years old? My you are practically a lady!" (From: Sound of Music)_

_Maka giggled and then Shinigami-sama led them to the living room. Maka was sitting on the couch while Shinigami-sama led Kami to another hallway to talk to her._

"_So what happened?" Shinigami-sama asked._

"_Spirit, the idiot. Must I go on?" Kami nearly snapped her pen she mysteriously had from her purse of all unknown contents._

"_Do you suspect he might be…?"_

"_Cheating on me? At first I thought it was all humbug. But now I am weighing the possible realities," Kami sighed, "That idiot hadn't showed up for a week this time."_

"_Do you have any clue where Spirit might be?" Shinigami-sama carefully asked._

_Kami sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Honestly, I do not know. That idiot might be womanizing or something and I probably never knew."_

"_I am so sorry about this. He never told me as well," Shinigami-sama apologized._

"_It's…okay. Just can you keep an eye on Maka for the whole day today while I go look for my idiot of a husband and find out what he is doing for such a long time?" Kami asked._

"_Sure! I could introduce her to Death the Kid! He needs a friend really bad!" Shinigami-sama smiled. Kami smiled and nodded in agreement._

"_Thank you so much. I owe you for this," Kami breathed._

"_Ha ha! No worries! Go look for Spirit and do not worry about Maka. She will be fine here!" Shinigami-sama smiled warmly._

_They both walked to the living room and Kami smiled at her daughter._

"_Maka dear, Shinigami-sama is going to watch over you for today while I have a few important things to do today, okay sweetheart?" Kami smiled._

_Maka tilted her head to the side but let it slide, "Okay mommy."_

_Kami gave Maka a hug and a kiss and left. Then when they heard the car engine roar to life and leave Shinigami-sama smiled at Maka and said, "I want you to meet my son!"_

_Maka nodded and smiled, and Shinigami-sama went to his son's room._

_Maka looked all around the living room. She knew exactly what her mother was up to. She was going to look for her father who tends to disappear for longer than necessary and shows up at their house because he needs food and money to live on._

_Maka for a five year old didn't know a lot of things. But she could suspect that her father was having multiple affairs with other women who didn't have a clue that he was married and had a daughter._

"_Come on, Kiddo! You need to get out of your room more!" an urgent voice came._

"_But this book was amazing!"_

"_Kid kun you can read that book some other time. Right now we have company!"_

"_Daddy gimme back my book!" the child whined. Maka stifled a laugh._

_Then the door suddenly opened. Next to Shinigami-sama was a little boy in black trousers and white formal shirt. His shoes were black and he looked…symmetrical. Except these weird stripes Maka saw in his hair. But she didn't want to point that out._

_He was pouting for some reason. Shinigami-sama glared at his son saying, "You keep this up and I will steal one of your rings."_

"_No! My symmetry!" Kid wailed. Maka knew he was an OCD person after this._

"_Hello, Maka. Meet my son Kid. Kid, this is a friend of mine's daughter. She is also the daughter of my death scythe, Spirit Albarn, Maka."_

_Then the two children were pushed together and Shinigami-sama fled out of the room with Kid's favorite book in his comically large hands._

"_Hey, if it makes you feel better, I like reading books," Maka said uneasily. That did the trick._

"_Really?" Kid looked at Maka with a pair of shining eyes. Literally he thought Maka would melt at his looks like other little girls he was forced to meet. Maka might be different._

_Maka beamed, "Yep! Books always keep me company!"_

_Kid smiled, "I would love to share my wonderful insight on that book but dad snatched it away."_

_Maka giggled, "We can get to know each other well and then let Shinigami-sama let us read some books next to each other."_

_Kid thought about it and Maka did have a point._

"_So where do we start?" Kid asked._

"_My name is Maka Albarn. My daddy is Spirit and my mommy is Kami. I like to read books. I am a weapon and a meister, because of my parents. I want to become a meister. I like to read books, cook, and keep things tidy. I have a terrible habit of hitting people on the head with books," Maka said the last part with an embarrassed face._

"_Why would you hit people with books?" Kid asked._

"_Because sometimes people are idiots," Maka murmured._

"_You can't rid this world of idiots like you can completely take away asymmetry," Kid laughed._

_Maka smiled along with the reaper, "I guess not. But I have to keep doing it."_

_Kid chuckled. Maka smirked and said, "Now your turn."_

"_My name is Death the Kid. My dad is Shinigami-sama. I am a grim reaper. My older brother much to my disdain is Asura who I need people like yours help to kill. I like to read, listen to classical music and am obsessed with symmetry," Kid muttered._

"_You like classical music? That's the best!" Maka squealed._

"_I thought you would like rock like all the modern kids," Kid asked, surprised._

_Maka snorted, "Kid, I am not a modern kid. There is nothing wrong with liking books and formal music, is there?"_

_Kid visibly relaxed, "There is nothing wrong with that."_

_Maka laughed and socked him in the shoulder making Kid very nervous._

"_W-What did I do?!"_

"_You need to relax, Kid! No need to get worked up over nothing. Your manners are perfect if you were secretly checking your etiquette in your head," Maka slyly grinned._

_Kid smiled, and said, "Do you hate formality?"_

_Maka snorted again and said, "More than anything in this world! Let's drop it!"_

_Kid grinned wide and didn't even bother trying to politely smile and politely laugh and politely cover his mouth to hide a snort, or stupid things like that written in books on how to behave oneself. Because the girl before him agreed with him that being so stiff is just another way to be stupid._

"_What else you wanna do?" Kid smiled._

_-x-_

_Kami rounded the park. She hadn't seen Spirit the whole day and it was irking her. She looked up the sky and could see an artist's canvas of bright and beautiful colors streaking in the sky._

_Sighing, Kami made a rough note that it must be very late._

"_I guess I should call him?" Kami thought about letting Maka spend the night there if it wasn't too much of a hassle._

_But the sight before her doomed her worst fears. Spirit was kissing a woman and groping her chest._

_Clenching her fists, Kami walked over to the oblivious pair and tore them apart. When the lady looked in disgust at Kami she trembled in fear underneath the heavy glare Kami wore._

"_Kami!" Spirit gasped before his face was jerked to the side. He was slapped._

"_Do not even bother coming home, you filthy whore," Kami growled and sped walked to her car. She knew Spirit didn't have his keys at all. He would be on his own or in the mercy of Shinigami-sama._

_She sped towards Shinigami-sama's house. While driving the car she took off her ring and chucked it out the window._

_-x-_

_Maka and Kid were surrounded by books, too tired to read. Then suddenly, Maka spotted the rings on Kid's fingers._

"_Those rings are pretty," Maka bluntly said._

"_Thank you! My father gave them to me!" Kid beamed._

"_Really? Is there some kind of legend behind it?" Maka grinned._

"_Well, it is rumored that whoever a grim reaper gives one of his rings to he is basically proposing to that person."_

"_That is so cool! I love legends! And adventures!" Maka beamed._

"_In fact, I want to give one of them to you!" Kid smiled._

"_But your symmetry!" Maka gasped._

"_Is perfect as long as you wear one of them," Kid finished for her._

_Maka pouted but then it erased the moment Kid slipped a ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Maka blushed when she remembered her mom wore a diamond ring on that finger. It was a sparkly reminder that her mom loved her daddy very much._

"_Will you wear it always?" Kid innocently smiled at Maka._

_Maka blushed again but nonetheless nodded enough for Kid to see._

_Then Kid kissed Maka's cheek to seal in the promise, knowing they weren't mature enough to really kiss on the lips._

"_So is this like an engagement?" Maka childishly held Kid's hand._

"_You can think of it like that. We are too young to marry so this is the closest thing we have to a commitment," Kid said, matter-of-fact._

_Maka laughed and Kid looked at her with confusion._

"_What's the matter?" Kid asked._

"_Always trying to use proper grammar like adults. Enjoy being a child, Kid. You are not a child forever. You spend majority of your life as an adult," Maka laughed._

_Kid sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck, "Yeah, dad always says I am being too grown-up for my age, and that I should relax a little."_

"_He's right, you know," Maka's innocent emerald eyes bored into Kid's topaz ones._

"_But…" Kid tried to resist, but then broke down under Maka's doeful gaze._

"_Fine."_

_Maka squealed uncharacteristically and hugged Kid._

_Then there was abrupt knocking at the door. The two children casted glances at each other and shrugged. But then Shinigami-sama came rushing through and opened the door._

_When he saw a crying Kami, he invited her in and brought her into a separate room so that the two couldn't eavesdrop even if they wanted to._

"_Kami, what happened?" Shinigami-sama asked._

"_Y-You were right. Spirit is just a womanizer a-and I fell for it," Kami muttered._

"_What? How?" Shinigami-sama gaped at the news. Imagine: his loyal weapon being a party animal!_

"_Kissing and groping another woman in the broad daylights in a park!" Kami cried and dipped her face into her palms, crying._

"_Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry, if only I knew sooner…" Shinigami-sama rubbed Kami's back._

"_He didn't tell you?" Kami looked up at him._

"_No. Whenever I tried to know where he went and why he would take a long time for a mission he would give me long excuses. He is my most valuable weapon because he is the scythe so I can't say anything. But I didn't know he spent his time doing such dirty things," Shinigami-sama said._

"_Most of all, what is this going to bring in for Maka?" Shinigami-sama asked._

"_I have to take her," Kami said suddenly._

"_But she just made friends with my son!"_

"_Shinigami-sama, I have to take her so that she becomes so strong, even stronger than me. I promise, she will not forget your son. She will never forget her feelings for him, but she needs to learn to become strong and not just trust any man she comes across. She has to learn out of my faults," Kami's tear-streaked face faced his masked one._

_-x-_

"_Maka-chan, your mom is here to pick you up!" Shinigami-sama said cheerfully to Maka._

_Maka looked at Kid and said, "So I guess I will see you some other time?"_

_Kid squeezed Maka's hand. Kami's eyes widened. Kid already proposed to Maka!_

"_Yes, I guess."_

_**Sometime…**__ Kami thought sadly as she drove away from the Gallows Mansion. It would be a long time before Maka gets to see Kid again._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_


	2. Part 2

9 Years Later

Maka grumbled as she checked her checklist. She had to look at her weapon partner's as well because he didn't give a damn about school and would chuck the schedule right behind her back.

"I am telling you," Soul said for the umpteenth time, "I do not need to go to school!"

"Yeah right Mr I-am-too-cool-for-life. It is mandatory whether you like it or not," Maka threw him a sharp glare and then went back to looking at their schedules.

"Fine. Let me look at my schedule," Soul made a move for it but Maka brushed it out of his reach.

"What the hell, Maka?" Soul cursed.

"The last time I thought you would properly look at yours you tried to chuck it in a trash bin. What next? Paper shredder?" Maka asked. Soul looked deep in thought.

"Don't even think about it," Maka warned him before giving all of her attention to the papers before her.

"Guess we have all classes together?" Soul asked proudly.

"Guess so," Maka said nonchalantly, twirling the skull ring on her left ring finger. Soul glared at it.

"Why are you still wearing that stupid ring?" Soul asked.

"It is a promise to someone important," Maka shuffled the papers once more before walking down a long hall. Soul smirked as he followed her.

"And by that…" a glint appeared in his eyes as he looked at Maka, "You mean me, right?"

"No," Maka said flatly.

Soul grumbled, but nonetheless followed Maka wherever she had to go.

-x-

"Everyone, we have two new students today, so I know all of you are sad that you are not going to be doing dissections today," Stein feigned a sad look when he said this. In the inside he was just annoyed he missed the perfect opportunity to see the 'glorious insides' of an endangered animal.

The students tried not to break out into full out cheers in fear that their teacher might punish them. Annoyed, Stein cast a glare at the door.

"Come on, you two, come in."

Maka and Soul walked in, more like Maka walking properly and Soul shuffling behind her.

Kid's eyes widened. His heart beat faster when he spotted the skull ring on her left ring finger. Murmurs spread when people saw the shinigami ring on Maka's hand.

"Is she engaged?"

"No…it couldn't be…" another girl breathed. She was one of Kid's fans.

"It is true! I am doomed!" a girl cried like she was on the verge of suicide. Not.

Maka rolled her eyes. She put a hand over her heart and said, "I am Maka Albarn. I am 14 years old. I am a meister. This is Soul, he turns into a scythe. He is my weapon partner."

Soul gave a glare to anyone who tried to give him suggestive stares for 'Call me maybe'.

Stein pushed up his glasses and said, "All right. You two sit on that row at that seat."

Maka followed his finger up to where he was pointing. Her eyes widened too. It was the seat right in front of Kid and his weapons.

Maka gulped as she trudged up the stairs and sat in her seat. Soul caught onto this and glared at Kid communicating, 'back off' through facial expressions.

Kid glared back at Soul and trained his eyes on the back of Maka's neck. He had to make sure she remembered him. Or if she didn't, she would be with that horrible asymmetrical freak. Everyone knows who deserves Maka even more, right?

-x-

Maka knew the both of them had their eyes on her. She didn't know how she could tell Soul without hurting his feelings.

As she trudged at the end of the school day in one of the hallway a hand grabbed her forearm.

"Soul?" she asked when she acknowledged the albino pinning her back. He let go of her arm.

"What happened?" She asked when she registered his quietness.

"Maka, what is between you and Kid?" Soul asked, his white hair hiding his crimson eyes burning in jealousy.

"Haven't you noticed?" Maka asked. She raised her left hand.

Soul looked at her hand and his heart dropped into his stomach. He grabbed Maka by her shoulders, catching the blonde off guard.

"You can't marry him!" Soul yelled.

"Why?!" Maka yelled.

"He…he could take advantage of you! He could be like those men like your mom told you about! He could be someone who is no better than your own father!"

"Don't bring her up!"

"It is true right? You have to be careful on what men you choose to get close with!" Soul yelled.

Maka brought her hand up and slapped Soul hard across his left cheek. Soul, surprised, cupped it. When Maka is very mad she slaps people very hard. He struck a nerve.

_Well, _Soul thought bitterly, _at least she gets the message._

"I will choose who I will be with and who will I not be with. I made a promise and I am not breaking it," Maka venomously said and then she walked off.

Soul growled. Maka didn't understand.

"Excuse me, I will need to talk to you," a cold but irked voice came from behind him. Soul turned around. Death the Kid.

"What do you want?" Soul spat.

"She and I were engaged since we were five. What do you think you have the right to trample it?" Kid glared at Soul.

"I am her weapon partner," Soul argued.

"Just her partner. Nothing more. Maka and I love each other and had been separated for nine years. Nowhere during those nine long years did I forget her. She hasn't forgotten me either. So do not think you have the right to snoop your nose in something that doesn't relate to you."

Soul shivered but then straightened out.

Kid held up his own left finger which had the skull ring on the ring finger, "This ring is the sign of our love. This ring is the sign of our promise. And this ring will become the sign of our marriage. This is the key that links us together. Remember that."

With that, Kid summoned Beelzebub and didn't spare a glance to the albino as he soared off.

"That guy irritates me the most," Soul gnashed his razor sharp teeth.

-x-

A week had passed since this incident. Maka had time to know the girls names and had surprisingly been closer to them.

"I can tell for a fact that Kid has been moody this past week," Liz munched on some chips.

"Yeah he mumbles 'Maka' over and over and over again. And then he plays dart with that Soul guy's picture!" Patty laughed while the rest sweat dropped.

"Do you know why, Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"I can say that Soul somewhat likes me. I think it just went up when we transferred here. And he saw the ring just now," Maka said.

"Haven't you worn that all the time from what I heard?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but he thought it was some kind of cosplaying thing," Maka mumbled irritated. She took a swig of water.

"Seriously? A ring on your left ring finger is considered 'cosplaying'? I don't buy it. He was just in denial mode," Liz bluntly cut in.

"I think so too. Sometimes it is hard for people to accept the truth sometimes," Tsubaki softly said.

"I guess Kid-kun is in love with Maka-chan. But so is Soul!" Patty, again, bluntly shoved the truth in.

"No way…" Liz's hand brought another chip to her mouth as she thoughtfully thought this over.

"When you think about it, Patty is right," Tsubaki nodded.

"A love triangle!" Patty squealed, "Oh this is getting so interesting!"

Maka's heart raced. She didn't know that Soul was in denial. Or that he loved her more than a partner. But she didn't love him. Her body never showed any responsive signs around him! It was only…Kid. To think that even nine years of separation still doesn't change the fact that as his fiancé, she still feels incomplete without him.

"After all these years, he still is possessive?" Maka asked Liz.

"Hasn't been one day Kid hadn't mentioned you. He would talk on and on about you and way before you came here we perfectly knew you inside out, girl," Liz stuck out her tongue.

"But Soul always says it is too uncool for him to fall in love with people. Especially…" Maka drifted off.

"Especially?" Tsubaki asked.

"Flatchested bookworms like me," Maka said without regret.

"Wow that guy has ego the size of Jupiter," Liz scoffed.

"Nuh-uh, more like the Milky Way!" Patty pouted.

"Whatever floats your boat, Patty," Liz sighed.

"I get a BOAT?! Does it have giraffes on it?!" Patty bought it.

"I didn't mean it literally!"

"Listen, Maka," Tsubaki said to the side of the stupid chattering, "He is just trying to act all indifferent. Men do not want to appear as emotional as women are so they put a cap on their real feelings. He probably likes you a lot but doesn't want to admit it in fear that his image might be ruined."

"That is just low," Maka murmured.

-x-

Two weeks went by.

The stares were too much. Her partner looked at her too much and the young reaper had his golden eyes fixed on her at all times.

Maka wanted to run to him, hug him and yell at him to drop formalities like she did to him when she was a child. But she was at a school. Full of teenagers. Rumors could spread fast, hurting the both of them in the end, and Maka didn't want that to happen in such a short time.

Black*Star had challenged Soul to some game, the girls were nowhere to be seen so Maka sat lonely on a park bench, pouting to herself why she didn't have any homework or any time consuming task on hand to do. It was because she was a studyholic and got things done the moment they were assigned.

"Mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked.

"You still use formalities even though I tell you not to," Maka said immediately, shocking herself.

"So you haven't forgotten," the voice chuckled.

The bench creaked and Maka's blush magnified. A hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face towards a pair of burning molten eyes.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"You haven't changed," Kid dodged the question.

Maka gulped but she didn't dare look away from his serious golden eyes that were trained on her face only. Somehow memories started to rush to her about the two of them in the same room with books piled around them, just giggling like idiots as they tried to read to their heart's content.

"What the fuck are you doing to my meister?!" an angry voice called out.

Kid and Maka turned to see the direction of the voice. Soul. He somehow managed to convince Black*Star that he needed a break from the game and found them this close to getting a real kiss on the lips.

"Just wanting to see my fiancé. Something wrong with that?" Kid asked with venom in his voice.

"Um, there is," Soul glared, "I never gave you permission to get near my meister."

"Soul, stop it!" Maka pleaded him.

"Oh? Did I wholeheartedly give you the permission to be her weapon?" Kid asked.

"Kid!"

"Well she knew me longer than she knew you! She and I knew each other for years! She only knew you for one day! What can possibly bloom in one day? Love is formed over years!" Soul yelled.

"Soul, you are crossing the line!" Maka said, alarmed when she saw Kid shield his eyes behind his bangs and abruptly get up and leave.

"You have to stay far away from him, Maka. It was for the best," Soul told her with a set of serious crimson eyes, sometimes reminding her of her own father's pair of baby blue ones.

"Soul, what kind of childish reasoning do you have that can make me change my mind?" Maka sighed.

"He could hurt you! He could conjure up the dead and kill you!" Soul argued.

"And where did you hear all these silly things?" Maka shook her head.

"I heard it at school!" Soul yelled.

"You believed the guys at school?" Maka asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes! It sounds true, doesn't it?" Soul thought she was finally giving in to what he ways saying.

"I can't believe you are so gullible!" Maka yelled.

"What?" Soul lost all the tiny building hope.

"They hate Kid. They are just bitter that they are not strong and powerful and son of Death like he is so they spread nasty rumors of him that are definitely not true. Kid has never done that!" Maka defended.

"Oh yeah? How do you know? You only knew him for a day in the past!" Soul still clung to that one tiny evidence as a foundation of his argument.

"Well if he did anything like you said you heard, then he would be no different than Asura!" Maka yelled and then she suddenly turned around.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To my fiancé's side," Maka said simply. Then Soul reached forward and roughly grabbed her arm.

"As your weapon, I tell you not to go!"

"I do not think I need any more bossing around from you, Soul Eater Evans," Maka said coldly. Anytime she said the full name was when she was downright pissed off. Soul shivered and let go.

"I chose to be with him and I still want to be with him," Maka said, "I do not romantically love you, Soul. I only have a special place for Kid in my heart. You are nothing more than a close brother-like figure. Nothing more, nothing less. Know your place, Soul. Kid was right."

And with that, Maka walked off. Soul was about to follow his meister when a hand settled on his back.

"You are not going to meddle with those two anymore," Liz glared.

"You made them suffer enough," Patty said in her serious tone.

"We are not letting you get between our meister and Maka-chan if that is the last thing we do," the two said in unison.

Soul glared back at those two.

-x-

Maka went to the DWMA's library. She knew Kid walked in that direction when he stomped off. She scanned her library card to check in.

She then aimlessly wandered through the rows and aisles of amazingly old books. Just seeing the sight make her lips curve into a tiny smile.

As she wandered more and more she felt like she was getting lost.

"So how long have you been here?" a voice snapped her out from her daydreaming of books.

Maka looked surprised. It was Kid.

"Hey Kid," Maka smiled awkwardly and sat next to Kid.

"Why aren't you with your darling partner Soul?" Kid asked with jealousy.

"I do not love him, so please do not add that adverb," Maka puked.

"Well?"

"I told him to face it, that I would not love him more than a brother. He has been so overprotective over me so I said I can make my choices from time to time and me being with you is my own independent will, not a forced decision or arranged marriages," Maka sighed, "I told him that I have a special spot for you in my heart only."

Kid's stoic face melted when he heard those words.

"Do you mean it Maka?" he said softly when he faced the blonde.

"I do. With all of my heart. I never changed, well except the fact that Mom told me not to trust men as much. But she said you were different, so she could trust you," Maka smiled.

Kid smiled for the first time in many years. He quickly brought her into a hug like never before. His fingers were itching to touch her hair or hug her. He had watched afar the past two weeks, and mourned the past nine years.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Kid quickly ended the hug.

"Mom found out on the day she dropped me off to your house, that dad cheated on her. She found him kissing another woman and doing dirty actions. She suspected he did this numerous times and then divorced him. She left after that and I had to find my way from there. But she is somewhere in this world sending me postcards of one worded characteristics and hoping that I become stronger day by day," Maka said.

"So how did you come here?"

"I was required to. I had found a weapon and I am this close to creating a death scythe. So we had to enroll here. Once I saw your face I wanted to run up and hug you but I had to keep in mind I was at school and in no place to just do things at my first impulse," Maka said sheepishly.

"So you didn't forget me," Kid breathed.

"No, I would never."

Bringing up Maka's left hand to his lips he softly kissed the skull ring, warm under his lips.

"Good, because I hope you didn't forget our promise," he said simply.

"I remembered it every waking moment," Maka breathed.

"I was a toddler when I proposed to you so let me do it again," Kid smiled.

Kid got down on one knee and looked up at Maka.

"Maka Albarn. I loved you ever since I was a child. I had spent every moment in those lonely nine years thinking about you and you only. Will you do the honor of marrying me?" Kid asked.

Maka giggled and said, "Yes."

Kid smiled and stood up. He cupped Maka's face between his hands and said, "Now all we have to do is seal it with a kiss."

Their faces met, and lips softly met each other's. They sealed the promise with a kiss, the one that said they would be with each other forever.

And neither one of them regretted it.

-fin-


End file.
